Exploration
Exploration is a very important part of King of Dragon Pass, and should not be underestimated. Beware, though, it can be very dangerous, many exploration parties never make it home. Benefits of Exploration Exploration can benefit your clan in many ways, including: *Finding treasures *Triggering events If you specifically explore your tula, you can: *Find valuable materials for your crafters to use, which helps with trading. *Reduce the threat of bandits, which helps a lot when sending caravans for trade and diplomacy (which is why it's a good idea to explore at least once a year) See the different lands of Dragon Pass pages for their specific exploratory benefits. Exploring Pace There are three settings you can choose for the pace of your exploration: *Slowly *Normally *Fast Exploring slowly seems to yield more findings. It is important to note that when exploring your tula, your party will return instantly, even if set to explore slowly. When exploring faraway lands though, it may take up to a few seasons for your party to return. Where to Explore Exploring your tula You'll most likely want to send exploration parties within the boundaries of your own tula over and over and over again. You're likely to discover many valuable materials for your crafters to use, which helps with trading. If after a few explorations of your tula, you think there is nothing more to find, you can sacrifice to your Ancestors' divination blessing. If they tell you there is something more to find, keep exploring the area. Exploring Faraway Lands The further away from your tula and the closer to the edge of the map you venture, the more dangerous exploring will be. Many races call the Dragon Pass home, most of which are hostile towards Orlanthi people. Notable exploration areas include Kero Fin, Mt. Quivin, Dragonnewt Marshes, Tarsh, and the Stinking Forest. Key abilities can vary a bit with where you are exploring. Going to Tarsh seems to particularly reward Bargaining, going to Kero Fin after the first time seems to reward high magic. Exploring and Re-exploring Don't think that sending one exploration party is enough to know all the secrets of your tula or other lands. Re-exploring areas you already know is often very fruitful. Exploration Parties Who to Send Exploration parties are always led by one of your thanes. Avoid sending one of your ring members, send the next best noble for the job. When forming an exploration party, there are some things to keep in mind: *Vinga (goddess of adventurers) and Issaries (god of trade) worshippers make some of the best explorers, along with Odayla (god of hunting) worshippers. *Traders are good at talking their way out of a fight, and warriors are, well, good at crushing bandits' skulls. *Larger parties are safer, in general, but of course leave the clan weaker while they are away, and risk more should they never return. *There are a couple of areas with very high mortality rates, and these can be used to kill off nobles if you desperately need to see some new options for your ring (such as if there is no follower of your main god available and no nobles apt to die from old age in the near future) Blessings *Vinga's Pathfinder blessing enhances explorers and makes exploration safer. *Odayla's Tracking blessing helps find treasures. Treasures The following treasures may be encountered while exploring. Some of these become found when event occurs because you decided to explore. Note: These are not found in specific areas of the map like Tarsh, etc, just general exploring. *Arroins Tear (IOS only) *Bagpipes of Ronskei *Bullroarer *Burning Standard *Dragon Cart *Elmal's Amber *Fear Spirits *Grey Net *Head of Markanth *Humakt's Raven Banner *Seventh Wind Crystal (IOS only) *Spirit Fetch *Splinter Rock (IOS only) Chances to find treasure Odds to receive treasure are affected by your exploration leader's combat and bargaining skills (again, Issaries and Vinga worshipers are usually suited for this). The Tracking blessing, the Tiger Eye Necklace, and the Hunting Horn can boost these odds as well. The amount of weaponthanes and footmen you send does not raise your odds to find treasure, but does raise the party's odds to survive. Also, in the Kingdom of Tarsh, Dragonewt Wildlands, Grazelands, and Beast Valley, the treasures are gifts. The odds of receiving them are dependent on your relations with the natives. Category:Gameplay Category:Exploration